


Kinktober Day 6

by naminom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a little bit of come play, a little bit of dirty talk, overly detailed questionable quality porn, very brief mentions of top kuroo but no actual penetrative sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminom/pseuds/naminom
Summary: Kuroo sucks Daichi’s cock slowly and thoroughly.





	Kinktober Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I’m already a day late so nah. Sorry if it... sucks... (huehuehue)

They’d talked about this the night before, when both of them were spent and sated, tangled together under their comforter, Kuroo slowly trailing small kisses up the side of Daichi’s neck.  
  
“Hey Daichi…”  
  
“Mmm?” Kuroo’s lips and warm breath were a welcome distraction against Dachi’s cooling skin.  
  
“I wanna try something next time,” Kuroo said, pulling away so he could look down into Daichi’s eyes.  
  
Whenever Kuroo wanted to try something new during sex, he generally just went for it - so when he felt the need to bring this up into conversation, Daichi wondered what it was that made him act so uncharacteristically timid about it.  
  
“Sure,” Daichi shrugged, and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. “What is it? Do you have some weird kink you’ve been hiding from me?” He asked amusedly, tightening his arms around Kuroo to pull their bodies closer together in unspoken encouragement.  
  
Kuroo’s small smile warmed Daichi’s heart. “It’s not kinky, it’s just… “  
  
Daichi tilted his head forward to press their foreheads together. “Tell me, Tetsu.”  
  
“I want to use my mouth and hands on you,” Kuroo said softly in the space between them, “and not stop until you can’t come anymore.”  
  
Daichi could feel his face heating up. “Umm… that sounds great, but… that’s not really anything new, is it?”  
  
Kuroo shook his head, “No, you don’t get it. I want to completely focus on your body. I want to kiss and lick at your cock until you’re shaking.”  With each spoken word Kuroo leaned his face in closer, until his lips softly brushed against Daichi’s with each burning syllable. “I want to play with your dick and suck on it, and watch you lie back and enjoy yourself without even worrying about my pleasure, because I’ll be getting off just by the taste of your cock alone. And when you’re finally close, I'm going to swallow down so you can come down my throat.”  
  
The intensity in Kuroo’s eyes had Daichi pinned. Daichi was way beyond red at that point, feeling hot where Kuroo’s fingers traced circles on his back, and thinking that if he hadn’t come twice already, Kuroo’s words and expression alone would have been enough to get him hard again.  
  
“Yeah, that’s… good. It sounds good,” Daichi managed to blurt out, his voice suspiciously higher than his usual deep tone. “Yeah, let’s do that.”  
  
Kuroo perked up at his answer and give him another kiss. The press of his lips felt nice, and the idea itself sounded beyond exciting, but somewhere in the back of Daichi’s mind he was reminded what a tease Kuroo could be at times, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.  
  
  
  
  
  
He still wonders the same thing now, as he’s standing in their bedroom not even twenty-four hours after their conversation, with a very eager Kuroo attached to him.  
  
Kuroo kisses him slowly, sweetly, his hands steady on Daichi’s shoulders, one thumb slowly caressing the skin at the loose collar of his shirt. He walks Dachi back a couple of steps until the Daichi feels the back of his knees meet the edge of their bed. Kuroo guides him down carefully and Daichi sits, hoping his nerves aren’t too visible.  
  
The anticipation nearly has Daichi shaking, and the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes isn’t helping one bit.  
  
Kuroo pecks him on the lips one more time, then kneels on the hardwood floor between his spread legs, getting comfortable in a messy seiza. His hands trail down Daichi’s chest, their heat permeating through his thin shirt until they reach his waist, and his arms circle around Daichi to bring their bodies closer.  
  
Daichi feels restless just sitting there, and tries to occupy his hands by reaching out with trembling fingers to play with the hair above Kuroo’s nape.  
  
Kuroo sighs softly at the mildly distracting sensation of fingers in his hair, but he looks up at Daichi, his intense gaze softening. “Hey, relax. It’s not like we haven’t done stuff like this before. Just enjoy the ride,” Kuroo says, turning his head to press a kiss on the inside of Daichi’s forearm.  
  
“And if you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” is Kuroo’s offer, but they haven’t even started yet, and Daichi doesn’t want to back down from something that has the potential to be so enjoyable, and that Kuroo wants so badly to do, just because of some superficial nerves.  
  
“No, I want this,” Daichi admits. “Can I… keep touching you though?” he asks, his fingers finally not shaking in Kuroo’s hair anymore.  
  
“Of course you can,” Kuroo smiles. “Anything you need.”  
  
Daichi nods his final assent, and Kuroo proceeds.  
  
His hands slide under the back of Daichi’s shirt to feel the smooth skin there, to explore the strong line of his spine and the dimples in his lower back, and his mind brings up the familiar image of sweat traveling down between Daichi’s shoulder blades and his back arching when Kuroo fucks hard into him from behind.  
  
Daichi’s body slowly relaxes with each one of his boyfriend’s strokes. The fingers at Kuroo’s nape still hold and caress, now expressing their silent encouragement.  
  
When Daichi becomes pliant under his ministrations Kuroo dips a hand downward, slipping beneath the waistband of Daichi’s sweatpants to grab a firm hold of his ass and give it a possessive squeeze. Daichi’s lids drop closed with a soft sigh, and his head lolls back at the touch.  
  
Kuroo’s other hand brushes a path to Daichi's lower abdomen, then trails up his stomach, sliding Daichi’s shirt up along with it. Kuroo takes a moment to admire the other man’s abs and swallows with a dry throat, before leaning forward to leave open-mouthed kisses from chest to belly button. Daichi’s breathing is growing more laboured by the second, and the only thing keeping Kuroo from looking up to see his expression is the need to hear gasps and moans and _screams_ coming from his wrecked boyfriend’s throat.  
  
He mouths at Daichi's navel, and tilts his head to the side to lick downwards with the flat of his tongue. He lightly bites at the light trail of black hair disappearing under dark pants, and in an impulsive, needy move, he buries his face into Daichi's crotch and inhales deeply, becoming dazed by the faint trace of bodywash mixed with Daichi's familiar natural scent.  
  
Above him, Daichi is almost panting as he slowly loses control over his own body at Kuroo's touch. One of his nipples is being teased by a rough thumb, while the other feels extremely sensitive under the light fabric of his shirt. He is almost half hard by the time the Kuroo starts rubbing his cheek against his crotch, sometimes turning to mouth at his erection over his pants or graze his teeth on the skin above the waistband.  
  
Each movement of Kuroo’s head makes his hair brush against the skin of Daichi’s lower abdomen, and he groans at the sensation. Daichi can’t tell if it’s the tantalisingly slow foreplay or Kuroo’s purposeful focus on his body, but he feels hot and needs _more_.  
  
The hand on his ass kneads gently and pulls his pelvis closer. Kuroo wishes Daichi were dressed in his old volleyball uniform, or at least some loose shorts, so he could reach up his pant leg to grab his erection and stroke it while continuing to nuzzle his face into his crotch. Instead, Kuroo leans back from his lover’s body, and tries to pace himself. He stands up so he can kiss Daichi deeply, battling their wet tongues together until Daichi is left panting.  
  
Distracting Daichi with his lips, Kuroo urges him up, and then moves them both further up along the bed. He stops when they are kneeling in the middle with enough room to manoeuver around, and pulls away to grab at the hem of Daichi’s shirt. After his boyfriend lifts his arms up, Kuroo pulls it off quickly, and carelessly throws it to the side so he can roam his hands up Daichi’s defined abs and pecs, and dig his fingers into his deltoids but doesn't manage to enjoy the view for much longer before Daichi’s mouth is back on his. He continues to touch, though, and presses himself forward to feel Daichi’s broad chest against his.  
  
“Lie back and let me take care of you babe,” he rasps against Daichi’s lips.  
  
When Daichi is finally on his back beneath him, Kuroo continues to touch along the lines of his abs, glad that tonight he can take it as slow as he wants and enjoy the blessing that is Daichi’s body. He feels his cock twitch at the thought and descends his mouth onto his lover’s skin again to leave hot kisses and tiny licks, his palms brushing up Daichi’s sides and back down to his hips.  
  
He continues to move his mouth down his body, his anticipation growing with each taste of Daichi’s skin, until he reaches his belly button. He gives it a parting peck and sits up to finally tug Daichi's sweatpants off.  
  
Daichi raises his hips, and Kuroo pulls the garment off completely, taking his socks along with it. He bends back down, now faced with Daichi's black boxer briefs and the obviously hard cock tenting the fabric.  
  
Kuroo reaches his hands out to feel him through his boxers, tracing the outline of his cock with the softest of touches. He smooths the fabric over Daichi’s cock to see the swell of it under the taut black material, then gets comfortable in the space between Daichi’s killer thighs so he can bring his salivating mouth closer to his treat.  
  
Kuroo presses his cheek to it, feeling the heat on his skin even through the fabric. He bumps his nose against Daichi’s cock lightly before descending his lips onto it. Kuroo works his mouth over the material, slowly wetting the fabric and blowing cold air onto it to see Daichi shudder from the sensation. He can feel Daichi’s cock getting even harder under his tongue.  
  
Kuroo carefully hooks his fingers on the waistband while chancing a glance at his fellow ex-captain's face to find him with a quite evident blush on his cheeks, breathing heavily in anticipation and intently watching him.  
  
Kuroo gulps and turns his attention back down and finally releases Daichi’s cock, slowly pulling at the black material until it's just past Daichi's balls. His dick is thick and hard, and even though the sight is intimately familiar, Kuroo is too fascinated to look away. He drags his eyes slowly from the reddened tip of Daichi's cock down to the trimmed pubes at the base, taking in every detail he’s ever missed by not showering Daichi’s impressive cock with the attention it deserves.  
  
Kuroo lays his head against one of Daichi's thighs for comfort and a better viewing angle - those powerful thighs that flex so beautifully when Daichi is split open on Kuroo’s cock, riding him hard -  and finally wraps his hand around the naked shaft. He distantly hears Daichi's soft gasp and the sound of hands pulling on sheets, but his mind is focused elsewhere. He tugs lightly on Daichi's cock and admires how well it fits into his fist, with the swollen head poking out for his viewing pleasure each time he moves his hand down.  
  
Kuroo's rough palm provides Daichi with just the right kind of stimulation, and when he adds a slight twist of his wrist to his upward motion, Daichi has to make a notable effort to keep his voice down. He can’t look away from the mesmerised expression on Kuroo’s face and golden glint in his eyes. He didn’t expect each soft touch to feel so intense, and the slow, teasing pace has Daichi reeling.  
  
For a while Kuroo simply watches Daichi's cock with half-lidded eyes as he's jerking him off. There is precum beading at the tip and Kuroo continues to stroke it out, coaxing the drop bigger before it spills and trails down the shaft, dripping onto his fingers.  
  
“Look at how wet you’re getting for me baby,” Kuroo comments breathlessly. His mouth waters, he wants a taste. He leans in to lick the path of precum form the tip of Daichi’s cock down the shaft, kissing and licking once he gets to the point where it stopped on his hand, and pulling his hand away to lick the rest off his fingers. He moans at the taste of it on his tongue before he swallows. “You taste so good.”  
  
Kuroo nuzzles Daichi’s straining cock with his eyes closed, rubs his face against it, more precum coming out and coating his eyelashes. His tongue comes out to lick broadly over whatever he can reach of Daichi’s sensitive skin.  
  
Daichi finally comes to terms that that he's a pervert for enjoying the show, but his cock has never been harder in his life. Despite trying to keep still, Daichi’s hands manage to find their way back into Kuroo’s ridiculous hair. Daichi's fingers thread through it, and give a slight tug.  
  
“Tetsu…” it's not quite a warning, not quite a plea, but it's a breathy whisper of need spoken in Daichi's deep voice, and distractedly Kuroo thinks he would do anything for Daichi just to hear him say his first name again with such longing.  
  
Kuroo kisses and licks under Daichi’s shaft where it meets his balls then wets his lips copiously to brush against and kiss at his sac, before taking each of testicles in his mouth for extra attention. He can feel Daichi’s cock twitch against his cheek and the slight tremble of the fingers in his hair.

Daichi probably won’t last long tonight, but Kuroo hopes he’ll get the chance to do this again soon. He wants to work his way up until he can keep Daichi on edge for hours, and when he’s finally done with his cock he will finger his prostate so thoroughly he’ll come dry.  
  
Kuroo doesn't even need a hand on himself to get hard and leaking, and when he grinds his own hips into the sheets below, he can feel the small wet patch on his underwear drag cold against his cock. He shudders a hot breath onto Daichi’s crotch and decides to pick up the pace. Daichi might not hold on for much longer, but Kuroo is beginning to get quite impatient himself.  
  
“Fuck Daichi, I could play with your cock all night." Kuroo pulls back, flushed, and tries to catch his breath while still pumping Daichi with one hand, faster than before, and rubs at his thigh with the other, sometimes digging his fingernails into the firm muscle to leave red trails that sting Daichi in the most delicious way. "I could probably get off just by holding it in my mouth and feeling you come down my throat.” He looks down at the hidden area under Daichi’s balls and promises himself he will give Daichi’s neglected ass enough attention next time.  
  
Kuroo absentmindedly swallows the excess saliva pooling in his mouth and bends down to kiss, suck and lather his tongue all over the tip of Daichi’s cock, then opens his mouth wide. He tilts his head and looks up intently into Daichi’s eyes, his lips closing around his cock at last.  
  
Daichi lets out a groan that ends up fading into a whimper, his fingers tightening into Kuroo’s hair. His cock is rock hard and his thighs are shaking, and Kuroo’s mouth on him feels exquisite but it’s not enough.  
  
Taking more of Daichi into his mouth with each bob of his head, Kuroo wraps a hand around the base to cover what his mouth can’t reach, and twists up and down in time with his movements. He swirls his tongue around the head of Daichi’s cock and inwardly smirks at the loud noises Daichi can’t control anymore.  
  
Kuroo can’t help his own tiny, soft moans forming at the back of his throat each time he takes Daichi’s cock into his mouth. He holds this steady pace for a few minutes before removing his hand to brace himself against Daichi’s thighs again, and stops the movement of his head with Daichi’s cock as deep into his mouth as it will go. He eyes the last couple of inches with determination, and tries to open his jaw wider and push forward.  
  
He has to hold his breath and go slow, but soon enough his throat is burning around the head of Daichi’s cock as he takes him all the way in. Daichi’s thighs practically convulse around Kuroo’s torso from the sensation.  
  
Kuroo swallows Daichi deep, then pulls back enough so he can breathe before diving in again. He’s eager and incredibly turned on, and tries to go down faster on Daichi’s cock. There are moments when, in his excitement, he can’t pace himself properly and the burning in his throat is too much and he chokes, so he is sometimes forced to pull off of Daichi’s cock with a gasp and a shuddered inhale to catch his breath, strings of saliva and precome connecting his slick lips with the head of Daichi’s dick.  
  
The strong taste of Daichi on his tongue has him lighter-headed than the short supply of oxygen he’s running on. And as Daichi comes closer and closer to the edge, Kuroo finally allows himself to reach a hand down his pants and grab a firm hold of his own cock.  
  
Daichi cannot look away from the debauched picture of Kuroo’s mouth stretched around him, tears at the corners of his eyes, his lips slick with Daichi’s precome. When he sees the jerking motion of Kuroo’s hand down his own sweatpants, moving fast while he’s choking on Daichi’s cock, and hears the needy slurps coming from his lips, Daichi can barely take it anymore.  
  
“Oh my God, you’re… really enjoying this aren’t you… Ahn! I'm close...” Between gasps and moans, Daichi sounds astonished and overwhelmed, and all Kuroo can do to answer him while his mouth is split open on Daichi cock and breathing is impossible, is to push even further until his nose is smushed into Daichi’s pubic hair and give a few very small nods, his face screwed shut in arousal.  
  
“Fuck, I’m - ” Daichi is close, so close, “I’m coming -”  
  
Kuroo swallows Daichi’s shaft down as deep as he can while he presses his thumb to massage strategically into the skin just under Daichi’s balls, and that is enough to send Daichi over the edge. He can feel Kuroo’s throat constrict around him, trying to swallow, as he pulses inside of Kuroo mouth, his hands unintentionally tightening in Kuroo’s hair.  
  
After Daichi comes down from his high, Kuroo lets him go from his lips with the filthiest moan Daichi’s ever heard, and rests his forehead on Daichi’s hip. His harsh breathing tickles Daichi's sensitive skin as his hand moves frantically over his own cock. It doesn’t take more than a minute before Kuroo comes with an almost pained groan, his body shuddering with each exhale.  
  
Daichi can’t see his lover’s face under that mess of dark hair but he can see his body shaking, so he lightly caresses at the back of his neck and runs his fingers through his hair, giving him time to calm down. When he’s ready, Kuroo looks up, and Daichi brushes the hair out of Kuroo’s sweaty face and smiles at him.  
  
“Tetsu, kiss me?” Daichi timidly asks, and in an instant Kuroo is on top of him, invading his mouth with his tongue and embracing Daichi so tightly.  
  
Neither of them had expected for this to feel so intense. Even though their activities had not been strenuous per se, they tremble in exhaustion in the wake of Kuroo's targeted, purposeful actions. After Daichi manages to stretch an arm out to pull their comforter over them and Kuroo shimmies out of his messy pants and underwear, they still embrace close, touching, kissing softly, and whispering hushed words of love until sleep finally finds them.


End file.
